


Good Morning, Lover.

by magiteks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Early Mornings, Gentle Kissing, Just incredibly soft affection showing really, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiteks/pseuds/magiteks
Summary: They both treasure these mornings, for unlike others, they get to appreciate how the other sleeps, wakes up, the intricate details of their face in the morning sun.





	Good Morning, Lover.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazlicya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kazlicya).



> based on this art by andrea: https://twitter.com/kazlicya/status/913091382440529920  
> listening to: oh god, where are you now? and redford by sufjan stevens

Times like these are rare, they don’t happen often. When the world is quiet and everything is calm.  
The early morning sun peeks through the blinds, creating a glow among the two laying in bed together. It's always such a gorgeous, warm light, which makes them grateful they were allowed to enjoy life's simple pleasures such as the sunrise in peace.  
Ignis is turned towards Prompto as he hears shuffling, soon watching as Prom makes an attempt to wake up - always the last to sleep and last to wake up. He lays his iPad on his chest, putting down whatever he was reading to smile at Prompto, who is just nearly awake now, yawning as he goes to stretch and reach for his glasses.  
With a gentle thump of Prompto missing the dresser, he smiles, eyes crinkling in the corner as he does, shuffling closer. The cotton white covers bunch up between them, the down feathers soft under the sheets. "G'morning, Iggy..." His voice is still laced with sleep, eyes hardly open but he’s still glowing as the sun is, casting soft shadows behind them.  
“Good morning, angel..” Ignis murmurs in response, keeping his words quiet as he lets the smaller wake up on his own accord.  
They’re different on mornings like these. They aren’t loud, talkative, excitable. They’re calm, so full of adoration and affection.  
They both treasure these mornings, for unlike others, they get to appreciate how the other sleeps, wakes up, the intricate details of their face in the morning sun.

That’s what Ignis is doing right now. He watches as Prom lays his head on the pillow again, sky blue eyes watching the green in response.  
He takes in the plethora of freckles on Prompto’s cheeks, how they look like constellations or a dot-to-dot. If he had the time to connect all of them, he definitely would - something lined with gold to match him. Just _him_. His sunshine.  
Ignis watches the way his eyes crinkle once more, his lips curl up and the dappled blush now resting on his cheeks, mixed in with the golden sunlight. His hair is splayed out against the sheets, blonde tufts striking against the pure white of clean sheets. No matter how pale Prompto was, he stood out so wonderfully, like the North Star in the sky, leading Ignis to his home.  
He captures the little cuts and scars from the various fights they’d all been in, yet he was still so beautiful.  
“...So achingly beautiful.” The taller murmurs, sighing softly as he goes to cup Prompto’s cheeks with slender fingers which brush against fabric slightly. Prompto’s blush only increases as his lips part into a natural smile, laughing bashfully. He leans into the touch on his cheek, a sigh leaving his lips as he looks up at Ignis, such a soft expression on his face. One of wonder, awe. Love.  
Prompto will never be able to explain, never in a thousand words, how in love with the other he is. How every glorious sunrise and sunset remind him of Ignis, how the teal lakes of the Vesperpool remind him of his eyes, how he gets lost, swimming endlessly in the beauty of them. How every image he takes of Ignis turns out perfect, in every way, how his skin has it’s own marks, beauty and otherwise and how Prompto dreams of one day, being able to tell him in person and not just a few words or hiding behind a camera.  
For now, however, a few words would suffice.

“I adore you...with all my heart, all my being.” He replies in a gentle manner, hand reaching for Ignis’ one that wasn’t on his cheek, finding it under the covers and entwining their fingers.  
“I adore you too, my love.”  
It’s quiet between them after that, Ignis shuffles only closer under the covers and presses his lips to Prompto’s forehead, keeping his affections light and soft to match the morning. He stays close after that, simply wanting to be close to his lover, to appreciate the quiet moments of silent adoration between them.  
The morning continues however, the world soon waking up under the rays of the sunshine, so brilliant and striking among the clouds. Cars start to move outside and the birds finally chirp - if anything, it makes the morning more enjoyable, to know the world is awake around them yet time is still slow in their room, still full of the quiet moments they crave the most.

As Ignis finally lays back, Prompto moves so his head is on Ignis’ chest, closing his eyes as he listens to the tallers heartbeat. Steady and slow, if he listens hard enough, he may be lulled back into slumber.  
Ignis’ hand goes to Prompto’s hair subconsciously, a natural reaction, and Prompto adores it.  
He adores lying with his boyfriend like this, counting how many times his heart beats and becoming mesmerised by it.  
He’s alive, they’re alive, together. In each others arms, and god Prompto wouldn’t change this for the world.  
He loves the touches, the words dripping with affection as he lies there in one of Ignis shirts and feeling the gentle touches to his hair, slender fingers pressing against his scalp.  
Ignis’ uses his other hand, which was entwined under the covers, to slowly lift up the hem of Prompto’s shirt - nothing inherently sexual, just to lay a hand lightly on his hips, fingers running over his stretch marks lightly.  
They appreciate each other in this light, in the mornings where the coffee isn’t made yet, the others haven’t messaged them asking to leave. It’s just them, their love in their own bedroom which is lined with their memories.  
As Ignis gently runs his fingers over his hips, Prompto takes the time to trace his fingers over his upper arm, still listening to the slow and steady beat of Ignis’ heart. It’s something that keeps him calm, keeps him knowing he’s safe, that he’s loved unconditionally.

However, there’s no need for words now to convey their love, there’s no need for anything but touches of affection. They’ll get onto words later, when they’re more awake and they’re eating breakfast together.  
But for now, this is perfect. It’s always been _perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> havent uploaded in a while - i have a habit of writing in google docs and keeping it there or posting to twitter (which is @angeigard!) - any comments would be appreciated and thank you for reading! ♡♡


End file.
